ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Silent Fist
Were you looking for the martial art? The Art of the Silent Fist is the second episode of the third season and 28th overall episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninjas' efforts to evade the Digital Overlord's Nindroid minions while learning the secrets of the Techno Blades, which are the only way to save Ninjago from the technological menace. Synopsis The ninja, pursued by Nindroids, retreat to Sensei Garmadon's monastery. While Zane is guarding the Techno-Blades, he captures P.I.X.A.L., who was attempting their theft. After hacking her, the team is ambushed by Nindroids. After escaping the ambush, Lloyd and Garmadon escape to Nya's Samurai X cave, while the ninja head to Ninjago City's power station, infiltrating the city using a circus train. Once inside, they are met with the Min-Droid. The ninja manage to use the Nindroids' lasers to destroy the power station, but this comes at the momentary loss of P.I.X.A.L., with her last words at the time, "we are compatible?" to Zane, who was by her side and responded yes. Plot The streets and parks of New Ninjago City are nearly deserted, its citizens fleeing in droves after the previous battle. A citizen unlucky enough to not make it out of the city spots a vending machine which offers him a drink. Suddenly, a Nindroid helicopter comes and scans the civilian. Identifying the man as not being one of its Ninja targets, the helicopter moves on to the next sector while the civilian runs away in fear. Meanwhile in Borg Tower, P.I.X.A.L. extracts the Golden Power that Lloyd used on a Security Mech, but it is not enough to create a body for the Overlord. Infuriated by his current condition, the Overlord, now in control of Cyrus Borg, turns his attention to the captured Master Wu, probing his memory to find out where the Ninja are hiding. Just outside of Garmadon's Monastery, the Ninja are busy hiding their vehicles. Nya gives Lloyd a techno suit to disguise him from any aerial drones. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers to stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (who is now "Sensei Garmadon") forbids any weapons in his monastery. While the Ninja hang out with Garmadon's students, Misako catches Nya staring at Jay and Cole. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about The Art of the Silent Fist. While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane discovers that the Techno Blades are gone. He searches the area and soon finds P.I.X.A.L., who had stolen the blades. Zane manages to catch her and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Master Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. During the battle the Nindroids break off a part of Zane. The Ninja successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys the Ninjas' vehicles. After that, the Ninja decide to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya stay together while Nya sends Lloyd and Garmadon to her secret Samurai X Cave where they find vehicles to use. After the Overlord sees that Cryptor was unable to catch the Ninja, he activated Nindroid MechDragon to destroy them. Meanwhile, Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop the Overlord's virus from controlling all the machines in Ninjago, so they use a circus truck as transport to the power station. Nya talks with Cole, and gets caught by Kai. As night falls, they arrive at the station, but guarded by Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find a way to break the power charge protecting the power source. When Zane notices that P.I.X.A.L. has started fighting the Nindroids to help the Ninja, he decides to go out to help her. The other Ninja try to stop him, but they fail. While Cole opens the door and Zane exits the power station, Min-Droid jumps inside and starts fighting the Ninja. Soon, he fires the laser at the charge, which damages the power source's protective glass shell. Then Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids inside to destroy the charge. When Nya opens the door, Nindroids start firing lasers and break the glass. While Lloyd drinks water in a lake, MechDragon comes and spots him as the Golden Ninja. He quickly gets into the vehicle with Garmadon, and they start getting away. While the Dragon starts attacking, Lloyd fires weapons at it, but still can't destroy it. Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L. who climbed to the station to help Ninja. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower. Inside the station, Cole fights Min-droid who tries to kick him, but hits the glass falling into charge, which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L., who gets shut down. Lloyd and Garmadon then escape the MechDragon which falls down, because of power source diasabling, and gets destroyed. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Magician - Michael Adamthwaite *Man - Brent Miller *Min-Droid - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nindroid Warrior - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago ** Ninjago City *** Borg Tower ** Garmadon's Monastery ** Samurai X Cave ** Wind Farms Power Station ** Ninjago's Highway Trivia *While the Overlord searches Master Wu's memory, him losing the katana as a child, meeting Kai, fighting Garmadon in his dimension, being eaten by the Great Devourer, emerging from the snake's ruins unharmed, Lloyd becoming the Golden Ninja, being hugged by Misako, and reunited with his purified brother can be seen. *This episode features the Ninjas' first battle with the Nindroids. *The Samurai X Cave is introduced in this episode, explaining where Nya kept the Samurai Mech and arsenal following the move to Ninjago City. *This marks Misako's only speaking appearance in the third season and her seventh episode. *Lloyd uses the technique his father teaches him this episode (this being the Art of the Silent Fist) against him in "Green Destiny." Gallery MoS28NinjagoCity.png MoS28StreetMess.png MoS28Playground.png MoS28DrinksMachine.png MoS28SectorCleaned.png MoS28BorgTowerInSmoke.png Controlroomcreation.jpg MoS28Reconstruction.png MoS28TerrfiedPIXAL.png MoS28OverlordTalkingToPIXAL.png Pixal304.png MoS28LocationMonitoring.png MoS28IllNeverTellYou.png MoS28WusMemory.png MoS28HidingTheVechicles.png MoS28TakeNewSuitLloyd.png MoS28LloydAndMother.png MoS28WhyAreYouThere.png MoS28Misako.png MoS28WheresMyFather.png MoS28MisakoAboutMasterGarmadon.png Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28GarmadonHouse.jpg MoS28OutsideOfMonastery.png MoS28Children.png MoS28ChildrenMeetLloyd.png MoS28NobodyStillLikesYou.png MoS28Nya.png MoS28NinjaAndStudents.png MoS28NinjaWithChildern.png MoS28NyaInLove.png MoS28DeactiatedTechnoBlades.png MoS28MonasteryNight.png MoS28GarmadonsMonasteryTrainingRoom.png MoS28NinjaReaction.png MoS28HiSon.png MoS28HiFather.png MoS28JayTalkingToCole.png MoS28JayGetsHitOnHead.png MoS28AttackMeSon.png 28Garmadon.jpg MoS28ChildrenLaughingToLloyd.png MoS28FirstAvoid.png Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg MoS28Concentration.png MoS28GarmysNextAvoid.png MoS28GarmyTalking.png Seeing dragons.PNG MoS28StudentsLaughing.png Lloydgrederedo.jpg MoS28CalmDownSon.png MoS28SorryFather.png MoS28YouLetAngryControl.png MoS28TakingTheGroups.png MoS28WellDone.png MoS28TechnobladesMissing.png MoS28ZaneObservates.png MoS28ZaneInAir.png MoS28ZaneSeesPIXAL.png MoS28NinjaHearSomething.png MoS28ZaneActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS28CalmDownGarmy.png Pixal305.png MoS28ShockedGarmadon.png MoS28FatherAndSon.png MoS28DidYouSayNindroids.png 28Nindroid.jpg MoS28Cole.jpeg MoS28ColeSpinjitzu.png Lloydgoldentrondo.png|Lloyd doing his new Golden Spinjtzu MoS28LloydSavesZane.png 28JetpackNindroid.jpg MoS28HowToEscape.png MoS28MonasteryAttacked.png Destructoid32.PNG MoS28LloydWithHisParents.png MoS28WaitAtMoment.png MoS28LetsSplitUp.png MoS28LetsSplitUpForSafe.png MoS28GoToSamuraiXCaveLloyd.png MoS28WhatAreGoingToDoNya.png MoS28BorgTowerNight.png 28MechDragon.jpg MoS28ThatsAllClear.png MoS28NinjaListenToMagician.png MoS28GoodLuckEveryone.png MoS28Discussion.png Pixal306.png MoS28ThankYouPIXAL.png MoS28ZanesHeart.png MoS28ILoveYouPIXAL.png MoS28LloydAndHisFatherRunning.png MoS28ZanesFalcon.png MoS28SamuraiXCaveOpening.png XCave301.png MoS28GarmadonLaughing.png 28NyaCar.jpg MoS28ICanDrive.png MoS28HereWeGoMySon.png MoS28ColeWithComicbook.png Colenyalovemoment.jpg MoS28Nya&Jay.png MoS28RouteOver.png MoS28BeCareful.png 28PowerStation.jpg MoS28NindroidsInElectricyTower.png 28Cryptorincommand.jpg MoS28MinDroid.png MoS28ItsThePowerStationsCenter.png 28insidePowerStation.jpg MoS28HeyILoveThatHit.png MoS28KaiWithTechnoBlade.png MoS28ColeFails.png MoS28Min-DroidHears.png MoS28Min-DroidWithASword.png GenCryptor.jpg MoS28PowerStationAlarmActivated.png 28Mindroidattack.jpg MoS28PuddleLandsNight.png MoS28GarmadonTired.png MoS28GarmadonRests.png MoS28GarmadonRelaxing.png Lloydtechno.jpg MoS28GarmadonWakesUp.png MoS28WeMustEscape.png MoS28ComeOnStart.png MoS28MechDragonWillCatchUsFather.png MoS28OhMyGodWhichWeaponCanIChoose.png MoS28ZaneSeesCryptor.png ZaneVs.Cryptor.jpg MoS28HeyYouShootThere.png MoS28HeyThatWorks.png MoS28NinjaVSNindroids.png Jaytechno.jpg Min-droidRe.jpg Ep2Cole&Jay.jpg The Art of the Silent Fist3.jpg Mechdragonshutdown.jpg|The Nindroid MechDragon being shut down. Topveiwnyacar.jpg MoS28Hooray.png MoS28WeDidIt.png MoS28PIXALLosesEnergy.png Pixal307.png MoS28SadNinjaTeam.png MoS28IsItOver.png MoS28BallanceIsShifted.png 28Ending.jpg pl:Droga Milczącej Pięści Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network